Routine
by naptownbaby
Summary: Sakura and Hinata Have been meeting once every week, just to hang out when their Husbands are gone on missions. What happens this week that changes their routine. Yuri Saku/hina SakuraxHinata sakuhina sakura hinata. Adult themes and language. citrus
1. Chapter 1

Dont own, well cept for my OOC's, but other than that if i did own naruto. everyone would be paired up and makin babies.

Summary: Sakura and Hinata have a weekly routine to keep the busy while thier husbands are away, what changes this time when they meet up.

Routine

It became a weekly routine. On their day off they would meet up at the Academy and drop off their daughters, twins Ayame and Kanaye, and Aria. Walk to Ichiraku Ramen stand, eat a few bowls and talk about the old days before their husbands became ANBU. These were days when team 7 was together and Hinata was still the shy little Hyuuga heiress. Things had changed drastically over the years, Sakura became Konoha's leading medic, Hinata gave up her heiress title to Neji, Naruto was well on his way to becoming Hokage, and Sasuke was… well Sasuke. He was still the ice cold Uchiha heir, but had gotten a little softer around the edges since the birth of his daughter Aria. The women would laugh and cry remembering all of the things they went through to get to where they were today. After their meals they would go out and train a little, pick up their daughters from the academy and head their separate ways until the next week.

When next week came their daughters were bouncing up and down excitedly, they were going on an overnight at ten-ten's daughter, Kohana-chan's, house that night. A night without the little ones was just what the two tired kunoichi needed, so a lady's night out with just the two was planned. The rest of the day went along as it always had, Ramen, Training then home, but tonight the ladies would meet up at Hinata's house before going out to the local bar.

By the time Sakura arrived at Hinata's, the sun was long gone under he horizon and dark storm clouds were closing in. Hinata had just stepped out of the shower when she heard a knock at the door, '_damn_' she thought '_I shouldn't have taken that nap before I got in the shower, I knew Sakura wouldn't be late.' _Hinata slipped out of the shower and grabbed a towel before quickly wrapping it around her. '_Shit this is Ayame's towel, oh well its just gonna have to do', _She thought as she made a dash to the front door, her long dark hair dripping a water trail on the floor behind her.

When she opened the door she giggled a little because before her was a disheveled Sakura desperately trying to keep her dress down in the blowing wind of the approaching storm. _'Wow Sakura has amazingly sexy legs….whoa did I just think that I must really miss Naruto-kun' _she thought quietly to herself. When Sakura finally got control of her dress a huge blush covered her face when she suddenly noticed what Hinata had on. '_she's so cute when she blushes. I wonder why though all of a sudd- oh shit I forgot I'm naked' Hinata_ suddenly looked down remembering that she only had her too small towel on.

"A-a..ano.. S-s-sakura-chan please come in while I go and get C-c-changed"

Sakura nodded while following Hinata to the living room, when she looked back up at Hinata time seemed to freeze as she followed a single droplet of water down the nape of Hinata's neck to her shoulder blade and disappear into the towel. At the sight Sakura unconsciously licked her lips. '_what I would give to taste that little droplet…. Whoa hold the phone did I just think that, damn I must miss Sasuke'_ As she recovered from her little episode she tuned back in to what her shy friend was saying.

"-just be a minute, lemmie dry off and get dressed and I'll be back out" Hinata finished heading back to her bathroom.

At that Sakura nodded and sat down on the couch and began to flip through some magazines.

Hinata enters the bathroom closing the door behind her, she tries to lock it but it just open again. '_damn doors in this house I thought I told Naruto to fix the lock on this one and the squeak in the front door. Oh well might as well get dressed' _she thinks to herself not noticing the intrigued emerald eyes staring at her.

Sakura stops flipping through the magazine, forgetting all about it, and stares at her beautiful, '_beautiful…. Well she is, damn why am I so interested all of a sudden', _friend through the crack in the door. Her eyes were glued to the now completely naked form of Hinata. Emerald orbs slowly followed the motion of Hinata's towel gently rubbing her damp skin, running along her shapely curves. Her eyes became lustful watching her friend dry her neck then move to her ample chest to her well toned abs and very voluptuous hips, down her outer thigh to her calf back up to her inner thigh. When Hinata moved the towel suddenly to her hair Sakura released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. The blossom continued to watch her white eyed friend feeling slight warmth down in her core. '_why haven't I noticed how sexy Hinata is-wait sexy- hell yeah damn sexy.' _Before she knew what she was doing Sakura was up on her feet heading to that slightly ajar door.

Feeling a presence behind her Hinata quickly spun around covering herself up with her small and now very damp towel. "A-ano, S-s-sakura-chan is S-ssomething wron-"

Her words were cut off when a pair of lips covered hers. Sakura didn't know where the impulse came from but she just had to taste those supple, stuttering, lips of Hinata's. She moaned into the kiss showing Hinata just how much she was into it. Surprised and wide-eyed Hinata was blushing from head to toe. As Sakura began to move her lips over Hinata's closed ones the brunette's eyes started to flutter close. Thinking that she had gone too far the blossom began to pull away but was stopped by a pair of hands on the sides of her face holding her in place.

Hinata slowly started responding to the kiss, it was so gently at first just light touches of the lips, bits of tongue running against each other. Sakura's hands ghosted up Hinata's sides making the girl shiver and moan. The pink haired girl took this opportunity to deepen the kiss and ravish the other's mouth. This sudden movement caused both women to moan, they began press harder into each other, Hinata giving Sakura the dominance she was fighting fore. They melted into each other. Sakura ran her hands up and down her lover's back desperately needing the feel the other's soft, semi-damp skin. She moved one hand up to Hinata's hair pulling it a bit to expose her neck that she so greedily wanted to taste. The brunette let out a low moan feeling Sakura kissing, sucking and licking on her pulse point. Sakura moved her hands down to Hinata's hips,'_ her skin is so soft, I wonder how the rest of it tastes,' _she thought as she moved her kissing and licking to Hina's collarbone. Guiding her with her hands on her hips Sakura gently nudged Hinata back to the sink counter. Using her strength she lifted Hinata onto the counter and settled herself between those pale legs.

Sakura felt her hands tugging at her dress's zipper. Sakura helped her pull them it of him. Lowering her head, she ran his tongue over her nipple and caught it between his teeth, biting gently. "Ss-sakura ahhh" Hinata moaned while digging her fingers into the long pink hair. She arched up into Sakura's mouth wanting to feel her hot mouth so much more. Sakura moved over to the other nipple and pinched the other one between her fingers. '_mmm she tastes so good, that lucky Naruto keeping this woman all to himself_.' As sakura began to kiss further down to Hinata's tight stomach she leaned back until she hit the mirror to give Sakura better access to her body. She loved the feeling of Sakura's tongue on her stomach, she let out a slight gasp when she felt Sakura lick her special spot where her hips meet her inner thigh. Sakura smirked at Hinata's reaction and began to suck a little harder there, earning lots more moans and gasps,_ 'just wait Hinata_ _I'll have you moaning even more for me_.'

Feeling Sakura's kisses heading to her core, her eyes shot open and looked at the top of a pink head of hair. "A-ano, sakura W-wha are y-y-ou ab-bout to- NNNgah, Sakura" she said looking down at Sakura as she licked her slit that was now soaked with juices. Sakura's soft fingers began to massage her inner thighs trying to get the shy girl to relax as she licked the olds o her friend's womanhood. Hinata was whimpering now and at Sakura's touch down there. She was gently lifting her hips closer to Sakura's mouth getting more of Sakura's tongue to touch her. Sakura happily obliged running her tongue from Hina's clit to deep inside her. She loved the taste the other girl it was so intoxicating. Sakura moved her hands around and under Hinata's thighs to lift her hot core closer so she could delve deeper inside. Sakura moaned when she did this, sending vibrations throughout Hinata's body. "Ahhahh Sakura I'm so close please harder, faster, don't stop". Sakura snaked one of her hands back to near Hinata's inner thigh and inserted two inside, she started pumping hard while still attacking the swollen clit with her tongue. Hinata couldn't take it any longer the feelings were just too much for her.

"AAAhh SAKURA, I'm gonn-aa, aahaaaa" Sakura immediately began to lick up the juices from her friends still pulsating pussy as Hinata tried to regain control of her body. She was spent her body felt like it was on fire. Sakura came back up with a smile on her face and leaned over for a passionate kiss with Hinata. She loved how Hinata tasted on her tongue so she had to share. At that moment-

RRRRRRIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG

RRRRRRIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG

"Shit, the phone I need to get that, sorry S-ssakura, I-ii'l make it quick", Hinata said as she got up and ran for the phone.

Sakura slowly followed Hinata into the living room where the phone was, she crept up behind Hinata and wrapped her arms around her before starting to kiss her neck. Hinata was surprised at first but then relaxed into Sakura's touch. Sakura silently listened to the one-sided conversation.

"Hello"

"_Hey Hinata_

"Ahh, Ten Ten how's everything are the girls ok?"

"_That's what I was calling about, Aria here got sick a few minutes ago and I was looking for sakura so she could come pick her up. I tried her house but no answer so I figured she was with you._

"Oh, yeah she's here I'll tell her right away. Thanks for calling"

"_bye"_

"What was that about, Hina-chan"

"That was Ten Ten, it seems that Aria got sick over there and you need to go pick her" she replied with a slight blush noticing the nickname.

"Oh, wow, well I must be going then. Let me go get my things" She said as she gave Hinata one last kiss on her neck and headed off to the bathroom for her things.

When she was fully dressed she came out of the bathroom and headed to the door, Hinata had decided to put on a robe, feeling slightly embarrassed that she was still naked.

"Well Hinata seems like I have to go" She leaned in and gave Hinata a long very passionate kiss "We will definitely have to add this to our weekly routine, Until next time" with one last peck Sakura was out the door Heading down the street.

Hinata closed the door ad headed off to bed, all the dreams that came that night were of her pink haired lover/friend. '_Until next time" _

_AN- hey i thought i would write a Yuri that occured in the same universe as my other story "Lost Track of Time". i might just do a series of oneshots called "Konoha DL(down low)" to wrap them all up together._

_But please review tell me what you liked what you didn't and just thank you so much for reading. i just started this writing thing and i hope im as good as i think i am. _

_Until next time_


	2. AN

Hey I heard that someone has stolen my story and posted it as their own

Hey I heard that someone has stolen my story and posted it as their own. I don't know what it's called but the SN: is doumekikun, I haven't had any luck in finding this person so if ya'll could help me. Like getting the name of the story or the link that would help me out sooo much.

Thnx to all those who liked this story and that reviewed and faved this story.

Again thanks Naptownbaby


	3. Returning the Favor

A/N: I hate it when I get an E-mail that someone has updated their story then after going to it I find out its just a A/N

A/N: I hate it when I get an E-mail that someone has updated their story then after going to it I find out its just a A/N. so I'm sorry for the last ch. And thnx so much for those who tried to help me find the person that stole my story so for ya'll and esp. Black Fang 02, bladedancer650 and TwistedHarmony. Ya'll are sooooooo awesome and so glad you liked the 1st chapter so for all your help I decided to add another chapter to my one-shot and dedicate it to my awesome readers I hope u enjoy it.

So now this story is a 2-shot so yay. On with it.

The next day Hinata felt like she was in a cloud the whole morning. She woke up early and got ready to start her day. She noticed that Naruto had come home last night, since his stuff was just thrown everywhere, and then left before she woke up that morning. "I hope he doesn't expect me to wash all his mission things" she said heading to the bathroom muttering things about 'ungrateful husbands'.

She entered the bathroom and started the water for her bath. Walking over to the mirror she began to take off her clothes. Flash backs from the night before were popping in her head as each article of clothes was shed. Tingles went through her body straight to her core, the feelings were so sudden she had to grab on the counter so keep steady.

"Whoa, than was intense. I've got to get this out of my mind." She said regaining her composure and stepping into the tub.

As the warm water relaxed her, her mind drifted back to when Sakura was there. She moaned at the images being shown behind her eyelids. The feelings of the night before came back. She felt the urge to let her hands roam over the places Sakura touched, she wanted that feeling again.

Her wet slicked hands roamed freely over her very curvaceous body, moaning when her hands came in contact with her now sensitive breast. While her other hand continued to caress her body the current hand was kneading her breast. Grabbing and squeezing the large globe, pinching her pert nipples caused an explosion of pleasure. Her other hand was rubbing softly along her thigh, her hand slid further up her inner thigh closer to her core. Slipping two fingers inside of herself, feeling the coarse callused fingers brush against her insides made her shiver in passion, she began a slow pumping in and out.

All she could think about was Sakura touching her, which made her thrust within her, she began to grind her hips into her fingers, her release was coming soon. Her fingers seemed to move a little faster or go a little deeper. Before she knew it she had thrown her head back, was arching her back, and her toes were curling. Her fingers furiously rubbing her clit, she flew into a completely erotic orgasm. She could no longer hold her moans back. Her body shook as she came calling out Sakura's name. She quickly threw her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe that she had screamed the name out loud. She finished her bath as quickly as she could she dressed in her now standard garb, short sleeved grey shirt with fishnet underneath. Standard issue jonin pants and her ninja sandals, with that she headed out for the day.

"Since Naruto is home to watch the kids, I wonder if there are any missions for me" she thought to herself and headed over to the Hokage tower.

Hokage mission desk

"Hey Iruka-Sensei, shouldn't you still be at the academy its still morning."

"Ah Hinata-chan its nice to see you, well today the kids took a trip with Genma-san to learn about his throwing needles, so I had the day off and decided to help out here."

"Oh ok sensei, so are there any missions available, since Naruto is home I thought I would try and get a mission in while I can."

"Sorry Hinata-chan no missions as of now, maybe check with the Hokage, she might need some help."

"Thanks Iruka-sensei, say hi to Kakashi-san for me." And with that she turned and left a blushing Iruka thinking about his silver-haired lover.

Hokage office.

"Knock Knock"

Hinata pushed the door open bowing her head in respect.

"Hokage-sama, I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I really would like a mission-- Sakura-san?

At the moment of Hinata's entry Sakura jumped up scared that her sensei had caught her sitting in her chair again.

"Tsunade-sama I'm sor--Hinata-chan."

"What are you doing in here?" both women asked at the same time.

"I-I was just going to ask the Hokage about a mission, I'm sorry to have disturbed you. I'll come back later."

"Don't be silly Hinata, come over here. I thought you were Tsunade-sama. She doesn't like it when I sit in her chair. But it's so damn comfy."

"Ok Sakura-chan, I wont tell her."

"So a mission brought you here huh, Hinata-chan."

"Yeah since Naruto is home I thought it would be nice if I could go out on a mission while I have the chance. I hate staying home and not doing anything. Don't get me wrong I love spending time with my children but I'm a ninja dammit I need to be out there serving my country."

"Wow Hinata-chan that was some speech, but I haven't seen any missions come in through here, sorry."

"It's ok"

Sakura noticed the sudden change in Hinata's expression, like she was nervous about something.

"Hinata is there something wrong."

"Um-m No, I-I've just been thinking." Sakura smirked knowing exactly what Hinata was thinking about.

"Thinking about what Hinata-_chan_" Sakura taunted. Using her finger to motion Hinata closer.

"A-about last night." She said moving closer to Sakura.

"Hmm and what about last night were you thinking about." She purred

Now blushing bright read Hinata walked closer to Sakura around to the back of the desk.

"Was what you were thinking bad, about what happened?" Sakura reached out and brought the shy red girl to stand in between her legs.

"N-no Sakura-chan not bad."

"Then tell me Hinata what were you thinking?" Sakura said rubbing her hand up and down Hinata's body, kissing her body through her clothes. The touches made Hinata shiver and loose train of her thoughts.

"Nn-Sakura-chan, W-What are you doing."

"I was just asking you kiss about last night, kissI wanted to know what you were thinking about, I wanted to jog your memory."

"Mm Sakura-chan, last night was, nngh mm- good. I've been thinking about it all day."

Sakura moved her hands down to the hem of Hinata's shirt rising so she could kiss the fishnet covered stomach of her friend. Removing Hinata's shirt Sakura eyes roamed over Hinata's fishnet covered chest with pure lust. Hinata shivered at the look in her friend's eyes.

"I-I liked what moan happened yesterday, I just don't know what to make of it aah I mean we are friends, Sakura-chan mmm will this change our friendship."

Taking her lips off of the dark haired woman, Sakura looked in Hinata's eyes and said.

"Hinata you are my closest friend, I would never want to ruin our friendship, if fact I think we have become closer and our bond stronger. I love having you Hinata, last night was one of the most exciting moments I've had in a long time, and really don't want to stop."

Hinata then leaned down and kissed Sakura, who was surprised at her friend's boldness. Sakura began to respond to the kiss wrapping her arms around Hinata's neck to deepen it. Feeling Sakura's response Hinata moaned and straddled Sakura's lap. Sakura moved her hands down and around to Hinata's ass squeezing it and pulling the other woman closer on her lap. She brought her face to Sakura's neck and began sucking and kissing it. Hinata continued as she brought his one hand up underneath Sakura's shirt lifting it completely off. Sakura let out a small moan as she felt Hinata kissing down her collarbone towards her ample breasts. Sakura closed her eyes and lost herself in Hinata's warm touches. The kisses and licks were sending shivers to her core, releasing her bra Hinata took the time to tweak and tease Sakura's pert nipples. Sakura let out a hiss when Hinata began to bite a little harder than before. Suddenly, Hinata pulled back.

Hinata smirked as Sakura let out a whine. "Hina-chan wha-"

She was cut off when Hinata began to pull down her shorts from under her pink skirt, each inch of skin revealed Hinata made sure to suck and kiss. Freeing Sakura from her shorts and underwear she spread Sakura's legs wider. Her kisses were more sloppy open mouthed kisses heading to the place between Sakura's thighs.

Hinata slid her tongue between Sakura's lower lips, tasting at first and then began lapping at her wet folds. Her tongue darted in and pressed on the blossom's clit, sending pins and needles through to her toes. Sakura leaned into the chair more and moaned under her breath. Sakura then slid her legs further apart so it would be easier for Hinata. Hinata then leaned into the green-eyed girl and pushed her tongue inside her hole and pleasured her with it for a few minutes. Then she replaced it with two fingers so her tongue could focus on Sakura's clit again.

Sakura could feel the orgasm coming, she began thrusting with Hinata, and she backed down a bit to tease her. When Sakura slowed back down Hinata picked up speed again. In a few moments she had Sakura begging her to make her come. She began curling her fingers inside Sakura, hitting her G spot and making her nearly orgasm again. Hinata was planning on drawing this out as long as she could. She wanted to completely return the favor.

Sakura lifted her hips up to slide Hina's tongue inside. '_She tastes sweeter than I imagined_,' Hinata thought to herself as she immediately began stroking Saku's clit with her tongue. She put her hands in Hinata's hair and murmured "Yeah Hinata like that. Oh God it feels amazing. Please don't stop."

With a few more flicks of her tongue on her clit, Sakura was sent into an intense orgasm. She started moaning louder and thrusting her hips into Hinata's face.

"mmmm Hina-chan soo good"

Hinata enjoyed her climaxing so much she wanted to keep it going, so instead of backing off and letting Sakura regain her composure Hinata started up again and went to town on Saku's clit with her tongue. She was eating her pussy like it was a feast. Sucking powerfully on her clit and furiously attacking it with her tongue. Sakura was almost screaming at this point it was so intense.

"It's too much, I can-can't take it, mm please, ahh"

Her body started shaking all over, even with Hinata holding tightly onto her legs. Deciding she had had almost enough, Hinata gave one more good fingering to her sweet hole, her body clenched up and convulsed a little, Sakura came hard with tears falling from her eyes from the intense pleasure.

After calming down, all Sakura could do was sit there, in her cum covered chair and wait for her muscles to stop twitching. Hinata was giving gentle kisses and licks to calm her lover down.

"Wow Hinata, that was just.. I-I don't even know what to say. I-i-it was amazing. I've never felt like that before." Hinata stood then kissed Sakura passionately thanking her for the complement of her skills.

Both women began to put their clothes on; Sakura, standing on very shaky legs, was having a little bit of a hard time. Now both women stood dressed, holding each other in a loving embrace.

"That was amazing Hina-chan,mmm just thinking about it makes me shiver." The blush on Hinata's cheeks spread to her whole face. Sakura then leaned in and grasped her in a searing kiss. At that moment the door flew open revealing a very stressed out looking Hokage. The two women jumped apart from each other's embrace, the brooding older woman didn't even notice the intimate moment she burst in on.

"Sakura sake now," she barked at Sakura taking her seat in the recently soiled Hokage chair. "Ahh Hinata-chan what do I owe this visit, because if it's not the death of your entire can then I don't give two shits about it" She yelled getting even more angered towards the end of her statement.

"S-ssorry Hokage-sama, I just had to discuss something with Sakura-san, I'll take my leave." Hinata said turning to the door while giving one last longing look to Sakura.

The Hokage didn't miss the way her student followed the girl with her eyes, when the door finally closed Tsunade addressed Sakura.

"Hmm what was that look all about, and don't lie because I'll know"

"Well……"

The END

I really hoped you liked this, it was kinda hard to write cuz it was supposed to be a one-shot, but you guys are just so awesome I had to do this for ya'll. Any ways review and please tell me what u liked about it, if u liked it.

Naptownbaby


End file.
